


Summer Paradise with You

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk doesn’t expect his summer holiday to turn this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Paradise with You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a songfic, but I should say the title is taken from Summer Paradise by Simple Plan.
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

Summer holiday should be one of the best things that could happen in a year. The beach, the sunray, and everything—it was all about joy and happiness during the summer holiday.

But, Lee Minhyuk didn’t feel the joy and happiness during this summer holiday.

Minhyuk was known as a bundle of sunshine; he was this energetic ball whose smile was so contagious. He was always cheerful; he brought colorful atmosphere to everyone around him. He was the mood-maker whom everyone adored. Minhyuk was as bright as the summer sunshine itself.

As everyone had expected, Minhyuk was so excited when Changkyun asked him and the others to go to the beach in the summer holiday. They would go and stay at the villa that was owned by Changkyun’s parents, and, oh, everything sounded so perfect in Minhyuk’s head. They planned to stay for a week and Minhyuk could imagine that they would swim, have beach volleyball game, and barbecue party at night. It was a perfect plan…

… Until Minhyuk fell and sprained his left ankle right after he jumped off of the car.

Maybe he was too excited that he lost his balance or he was just reckless, no one knew. But, the accident had successfully dropped Minhyuk’s mood to the pit of hell. He looked like he was so ready to cry when Hyunwoo carried him carefully to inside the villa.

Oh, Hyunwoo; Minhyuk had imagined how he would spend some time with Hyunwoo, too, but the image of him enjoying the vacation with his crush had been shattering into million pieces of broken hope just now.

Minhyuk never expected that he would end up sitting on the mat with a swollen ankle, watching Hyunwoo running, chasing Kihyun and Jooheon, who evilly teamed up to put a hermit crab in his beach shorts. He sighed heavily when Hyunwoo caught Kihyun by his waist (meanwhile Jooheon only laughed loudly without any intention to help his partner in crime) and they fell together; Hyunwoo pinned Kihyun down against the sandy ground, but Kihyun managed to escape by throwing a handful of sand to Hyunwoo’s face before Hyunwoo could do anything to avenge himself.

They sure had a good time and Minhyuk wished it was him who played with Hyunwoo right now.

“Are you okay, puppy?”

A voice made Minhyuk turn his eyes away from Hyunwoo. He looked up, only to find Hoseok standing beside him.

“I’m okay,” answered the platinum blond guy, even though actually he didn’t feel that okay. “Where are the others?”

“Changkyun’s going to buy snacks, Hyungwon’s beautifully napping,” Hoseok chuckled. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to drink something, or eat something?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“Does your ankle still hurt?”

“A little; it’s not as hurt as the first, but I still can’t move much.”

Hoseok smiled apologetically at Minhyuk, knowing his burden. He ruffled Minhyuk’s hair before getting up and walking to the three guys, who now were just walking along the shore. Minhyuk didn’t know why, but his heart skipped a beat when Hoseok approached Hyunwoo and seemed to whisper something to the tallest among them. Hyunwoo threw his gaze to Minhyuk after that, and Minhyuk was sure that Hoseok had said something about him that made Hyunwoo put his attention on him.

“What are you doing, Shin Hoseok?” Minhyuk muttered under his breath when he saw Hyunwoo leaving the others and walked toward him—he swore he could see annoying grins on Hoseok’s, Kihyun’s, and Jooheon’s faces.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo crouched down in front of him, preventing Minhyuk from thinking about anything bad that he could do to the three demons out there. “How are you feeling?”

“Um,” Minhyuk quickly ducked his head, avoiding eye contact with Hyunwoo. “I’m feeling okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,”

Hyunwoo looked closely at Minhyuk, making the boy feel even more nervous. He kept his eyes on the blond before moving down to Minhyuk’s ankle.

Minhyuk almost lost his breath when Hyunwoo touched the swollen part on his leg gently, as though his touch could wash the pain away.

“Does it still hurt a lot?” asked the tan-skinned man again.

“It does hurt, but it’s not a lot,” Minhyuk’s answer was only a whisper because he didn’t want to sound nervously excited because, oh god, Hyunwoo looked really care about it.

Hyunwoo made unclear mumbles. His fingers were still wrapping around his ankle, so were his eyes. They stayed like that for god knows how long, but slowly, the silent between them became comfortable. Minhyuk wanted to reach for Hyunwoo’s hand on his leg, but a voice interrupted them.

“Hey, don’t do anything weird in public, you two!” It was Kihyun’s voice and Minhyuk could feel the heat had reached his cheeks.

“That boy is annoying, isn’t he?” Hyunwoo gave a look to Kihyun through his shoulder. “Want to help me beat his ass off?”

Minhyuk looked down to his swollen ankle while pouting a little. “I can’t even walk properly,” he said.

“No one says you should walk.”

Hyunwoo didn’t even give Minhyuk time to think. He laughed when Minhyuk yelped as he pulled the thin guy up, carrying him on his back.

“Hyunwoo, don’t! This is embarrassing!” Minhyuk yelled, but Hyunwoo refused to listen to him.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t have fun here with us,” Hyunwoo paused to adjust Minhyuk’s position on his back. After that, he continued in a lower tone, “Besides, I’m here because of you. I want to have fun with _you._ ”

Minhyuk felt like melting under the summer sun.

No, of course, he couldn’t say no. He held Hyunwoo’s shoulders tightly as the guy running toward Kihyun, who shrieked and hid behind Hoseok’s well-built body.

This time, everyone could see that the particular contagious smile had been back on his face, and, sure thing, they knew who brought it back.


End file.
